


Beginnings, Buildings, and Bumblebees

by Randomhowlter



Series: Sanders Sides Microfics [13]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, florist, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter





	Beginnings, Buildings, and Bumblebees

Patton stepped outside to water the flowers he left in the shop’s front. The flowers that needed direct sunlight: daylilies, aster, verbena, and more.

He hummed a sweet little tune to himself as he worked, surprised to hear someone singing along with his humming after a moment. He squeaked shyly, head snapping up to see a man with warm hazel eyes standing near him.

The man laughed softly. “I See the Light from Tangled. Beautiful choice,” he said.

Patton blushed deeply. The man standing before him was incredibly handsome. His purple hair was carefully brushed back, clearly well-kept, despite the tool belt he wore and the sweat that dotted his neck and broad shoulders. His jawline was incredibly defined, and Patton found himself imagining the things he would do to wipe that dazzling smirk off his face. Blushing deeper, he stammered out, “D-Disney fan?”

The other man’s smirk deepened into a real smile. “Oh yes! I adore Disney!”

Patton smiled back shyly. “O-oh, you probably need help. How can I help you?”

The stranger’s smile deepened even more if possible. “Well, sir, I couldn’t help but notice this adorable little shop, and the adorable man that seemed to be tending it.” He winked.

Patton squeaked again in surprise. “M-me?”

The man nodded. “I was looking to get some flowers. What kind would you recommend?”

Still off-guard from the compliment, Patton blinked a few times before fully comprehending the question. Flushing again, he nodded. “U-um, everyone’s different, s-so it depends who they’re for, b-but I-I really like sunflowers, daffodils, chrysanthemums…” He watched a bumblebee fly lazily by, landing on some of the lavender. “Oh! And lavender, of course.” He smiled brightly, momentarily forgetting his previous flustered state.

The other man nodded, seeming to have listened intently. He smiled. “You have a lovely smile. Could you make me an arrangement with all of those?”

Patton immediately blushed again, rushing inside quickly to make the arrangement and hide his easily flustered state. “Y-You’re welcome to write a card you want to go with the bouquet.” Waiting until the man was occupied with that, Patton made the arrangement slowly, intently watching the other’s look of concentration as he wrote, until he looked up and spotted Patton staring, winking at him. Patton ducked his head instantly, hastily finishing the bouquet and bringing it back to the man.

He paid for the arrangement, slipping the card he had written in between some stems, and starting to take his leave.

Patton looked confused. “W-wait, aren’t you going to take the flowers?”

The man turned in the doorway. “They’re for you.” He let out a final smile before leaving Patton to stare at the flowers in confusion. He picked up the card, grinning and blushing as he read it.

_Coffee sometime? Here’s my number._  
_-Hopefully Yours,_  
_Roman_


End file.
